


Redemption

by Renshi_101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renshi_101/pseuds/Renshi_101
Summary: I feel bad for this guy. I thought if someone could go back in time, he a least deserved one last happy night.S1EP20 CHARM AND HARMP.s. I wrote this about two years ago (=‐ω‐=)





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This was made two years ago, plz don't judge.

He sat there staring at the water. What was this? The fourth time this month? They all thought he wasn't aware, but he was all so very painfully aware of what was going on.

He wanted to lash out on his mother for cheating, to tell his dad that his "wife" was seeing another man, and most importantly, to make his dad smile again. To smile the smile he hadn't seen his father smile in a very long time.

He was aware. So very aware that his father was aware of what was happening in those rooms. Those rooms filled with cries of pleasure and betrayal. It was all so sickening to the nine year old.

Their family was dysfunctional, broken, and goddam suffocating. He often went home to a house full of arguments. Sometime he saw his dad cry. More often, he would come home to a different smell of cologne on his mother's clothes. And of course, there was days like this.

He would often find himself thinking. "I should tell dad. I should tell dad. I SHOULD TELL DAD." Yet he never did. He knew that he knew, it wouldn't make a fucking difference. There was no need. It was like he was drowning in a deep dark hole and there was no way out. It felt useless. So damn USELESS.

Yet today was the day.

He had no reason to believe would make a difference. In fact he was prepared for a good talking to after. And yet he needed to do it. He needed to be released. To talk to someone about this situation. To grab hold of the nothing in this dark little hole. It was a shot in the dark, and yet he didn't care of the outcome. All was dark, and he was slowly being tormented. He was so very close to breaking down. It was terrifying.

It was two in the morning when they got back. His father was in the living room sleeping in tears, it was a pathetic sight. His mom took no notice of this and proceeded to go to the master bedroom to get some sleep after her " _adventurous_ " night.

Slowly, he walked over to his father. He was a mess and and yet, sound asleep. His face was covered in tears but it still seemed to be somewhat peaceful. It was a rare sight these days. He guessed his father only drank two sips of the beer can before the whole thing was split on the table and the floor. He probably knocked it down by accident when crying and falling to sleep on the table. His father was not an alcoholic by any means, if fact he rarely even drank wine.

Turning, he went to grab two blankets from the guest room and quietly went back to the sober man. He placed a blanket on his father's shoulder and decided to pull up the chair next to him to sleep. Him room had to many fond memories of the time before this all started and to him, it was too much to bear.

Wrapping his body around the blanket, the warmth hugged him close and then, he started to drift off in to a haven, a warm haven that temporarily let the chains that bounded his soul free, free to be happy once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning he told his father, and his fate was changed. He grew up to be a better man with a better life. He help abused people up to their feet and was truly a better man.


End file.
